It is well known for a camera to be housed together with a film cartridge and/or one or more batteries in a display package in the form of a transparent clam shell container. Examples of display packages which are transparent clamshell containers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,353, issued Apr. 19, 1988, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 298,741, issued Nov. 29, 1988, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,804,984, issued Feb. 14, 1989.
Typically the camera and the consumable, i.e. the film cartridge and/or one or more batteries, are permanently sealed in the display package between transparent front wall and rear wall parts sealed at their peripheries. To obtain the camera and the consumable, one must break open the package.
If, however, the display package is not sold well before the expiration date of the film supply or the battery, the film supply or the battery should be replaced with a fresh one. This requires that the display package be broken open, which prevents it from being reused.